Ziggy Cardon
Ziggy Cardon is a Belgium pirate who's born on Valentinesday 1728. Before he became pirate he use to sail for the Dutch East India Company (VOC), but when the ship he was on was sunk by a Spanish fleet. He owns 3 ships: The Blue Phoenix, Black Banshee and his beloved flagship The Black Cobra. Biography Early Life Ziggy Cardon was born in Belgium on Valentinesday 1728. Before he became a pirate he worked as a Bartender in a restaurant in the historical city of Tongeren. But his dream was to sail the seas and explore the world. He travelled a lot to Holland, where he became a fisherman in a fishersvillage called Volendam. But he wanted to see more from the seas then just Lake Yssel. So on one day he went to Zealand and he signed up for joining the VOC. Since then he worked for the VOC and he was be able to sail on a VOC ship. 4 years he sailed under the VOC until the ship on which he was crew was attacked by a Spanish fleet and sunk off coast of Hispaniola. He and 3 other crewmembers survived, but were put in prison on Rambleshack by the Spanish. In that prison he met Jack Sparrow who helped him to escape from prison, he escaped together with the 3 other surviving crewmembers, Stormhound Henri, James Darkbones and Jason Brawlroberts. afther escaping prison and Jolly Roger they all decided to become pirate, and Ziggy became leader of the surviving crew and Stormhound Henri became his first mate. Ziggy got also his first ship, a light sloop called the Blue Phoenix, and when he got awey from Port Royal and arrived in Tortuga, he become member of Matt's Militia Co., also around that time he soon bought a new ship, a light galleon called the Black Banshee and he got the Sword Of Triton. Mutiny Afther 2 weeks of being the leader of the the crew survivels, began jealousy to start with the first mate Stormhound. Because Ziggy was their leader and he was mutch stronger then Stormhound, so he was planning mutiny together with the 2 other crewmembers. It was very early in the Caribbean, and the Caribbean sea was almost empty, so quiet it was. Ziggy was onboard his ship the Banshee together with his 3 crewmembers. His ship the phoenix already shunk a few minutes before, and the first mate Stormhound asked Ziggy is he could steer the ship, Ziggy said ok and let him steer, but Stormhound went with the light Galleon to an Navy Vanguard, but no one but ZIggy was fighting back, so his ship sunk. Then when they are back in Tortuga says James that we go sailing with his ship, and without repairing his 2 ships, Ziggy went onboard. But James didn't want to sink ships like he said. No they sailed to Rumrunners island and made port, but then they went all awey and left Ziggy on that island, alone, without Ship or Teleport Totem, on a quiet sea. Ziggy had to wait a long time before a public ship passed by. But when one passed by, he went onboard and asked is they would put him to land, they did and mad port at Padres Del Fuego. Ziggy let his 2 ships repair by the shipwright. And the 3 mutineers, no one ever saw them again, they were probaly attacked by Jolly Roger and died a horrible death... Privateering While Ziggy Cardon is making progress in his pirate career, he discovers something. He already saw sometimes Spanish ship sailing by, but now he had discovered that there's a war between t he French and the Spanish in Caribbean. Afther this discovery he sailed immediately to Ile d'Etable de Porc. He signed up as a privateer in service of the French because he will have his revenge against the Spanish who shunk the VOC ship he was on. Adventures and Travels Ziggy Cardon his purpose now is to free the Black Pearl from the Navy, because besides his own ship the Cobra, is the Pearl his favorite ship because she stand for nothing less than freedom, cause that's what the Black Pearl is, Freedom. and now she's captured that freedom from all pirates is gone. Ziggy Cardon also likes travelling and visit just randon island, to sometimes just swim in the nice warm Caribbean waters. He also likes to go on treasure hunt to find beautiful valuables. Ghost hunt He likes to hunt the red ghost on Raven's Cove, he still remember the first time on Raven's Cove... he saw a red light, it came closer and it said "are you a ghost?" Ziggy was trying to say "No, are you?", and when he said it, the ghost came and in an eye blink he was knocked out. Davy Jones Locker Ziggy Cardon is also been trapped into Davy Jones Locker, when his ship shunk during privateering, his ship was lying there on a desert of sand. But he had an idea by doing an up is down, so the ship would turn and he could escape from the locker. Queen Anne's revenge Fight It was very early in the Caribbean sea, it was very quiet, there wasn't even a single soul in Tortuga. and Captain Ziggy Cardon went sailing with his beloved Cobra, when he saw the Queen Anne's Revenge, not a single pirate ship on the horizon, so the temptation became to strong, so he went afther the Revenge, with not a single man on his ship. he had to dock 7 times to repair and i took 42 minutes to shink her, but off coast of Ile d'Etable De Porc she sunk. But the Cobra didn't even have to board her, she just shunk, without another pirate or pirateship helped him. Crew Stormhound Henri Was Ziggy's former first mate who started the mutiny against him. Stormhound was one of the four survivers of the sunken VOC ship. He was Ziggy best friend and most trusted crew member, they worked together on a VOC ship until it was sunk by a Spanish fleet. 2 weeks afther Ziggy became their leader, he started to become jealous and he started a mutiny agains Ziggy and marooned him on Rumrunners island of which Ziggy could escape. The fait of Stormhound is uncertain. Nobody saw them afther again the mutiny, they where prossibly attacked and killed by Jolly Roger afther the mutiny. The fait every mutineer deserves... James Darkbones Was Ziggy's former quartermaster, who also took part in the mutiny against him. He was a very good friend af Ziggy and a loyal crewmember before the mutiny. He was also one of the four survivels of the sunken VOC ship. He helped Ziggy alot during his adventures and was very loyal to him but Stormhound got him s o far to take part in the mutiny. His fait aftherwards is uncertain, but he is possibly killed by Jolly Roger Jason Brawlroberts he was a former crewmember of Ziggy who also survived the attack of The Spanish fleet on a VOC ship. There not mutch know about him but we know that he was the right hand of Stormhound Henri. He probely became Stormhounds first mate afther the mutiny but he possibly died during an attack of Jolly Roger. David Scurvygull is a currently crewmember of Ziggy. He's gunner onboard Ziggy's ships and a good personal friend of Ziggy. They go ofther on adventure together, David is a bit clumsy but he's on the way to become a fine pirate thanks to the help of Ziggy. He's already a very good cannoneer. Currently is David the most loyal and closest friend and crewmember of Ziggy. He was also the first member in Ziggy's guild "Ziggy's loyal man'" of which he was named officer instantly. uFacks of Ziggy Cardon Ziggy loves swordfighting, his favorite and most used weapons are also swords. He like to help lower level pirates to help them to become beter pirates, because he can remember that it's a hard life in the Caribbean and only the strongest will survive. He was a long time in Matt's Militia Co. but he started afther a while his own guild called Ziggy's Loyal Man'. It's also known that Ziggy like the company of women and he go often together with a woman on adventure. He wears often a discuise during spying or attacking the Navy. Ziggy can often be found in the bars Rowdy Rooster and The Faithfull Bride as a bartender. Ziggy's home port is Tortuga, just like many others of pirates. And Ziggy Likes to collect hat's and wears then for diffrent ocassions, he mostly wears his tricorne, but during privateering or spying on the Navy he wears his admiral hat, during victory he wears his Barbossa hat, and during some land battles he wears his Spanish helmet. Category:Pirates